


所求、索求

by naiomaou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiomaou/pseuds/naiomaou
Summary: 寫寫轉蛋文。沒有劇情（。
Relationships: 蔣瀚丞/羅予





	所求、索求

**Author's Note:**

> 人設來自委託人，角色名字已替換。

被一通電話急急叫來後，少年便一直坐在不同的椅子裏，皮的、絨布的、棉麻的，以及皮的。先是遊了一下午車河，接著燭光晚餐、浪漫喜劇、郊區夜景，最後男人帶著笑說要送他回家。

對於男人突如其來的溫柔他始終冷淡以待，由著對方帶他兜了整座城市、大半山頭。

直到車子總算熄火停在巷口，少年不耐煩地伸向車門，男人卻直接落了中控鎖，警告意味濃厚。

「鬧夠了沒，你是吃錯藥嗎？」

「今天七夕。」

羅予轉過頭，瞪著男人似笑非笑的臉，下意識地向外挪了挪。

蔣瀚丞自然沒錯過對方的小動作，迅速解了安全帶欺身向前，抵著對方退無可退的前額，伸手插進少年腰側與座椅間隙，一把將人撈起，在極近的距離下柔聲開口。

「我們試著體驗一些普通情侶會做的事，但顯然感覺不怎麼樣。」

「那又怎樣，我們是情侶嗎？」

蔣瀚丞輕笑，沙啞的共鳴迴盪喉間，空下的手搭上少年，指尖有意無意地遊走，「我們不是嗎？今天明明有很多機會可以甩掉我，可是你沒有；之前我受傷的時候也是，當時你大可一走了之，卻還是送我去醫院，更在病房陪了整整一個月，為什麼？」

羅予僵直了身，怒視著對方不發一語。

「變啞巴了？」

「……拿開你的、手。」

蔣瀚丞自顧笑著，沒停下手上的動作，「我們還不是情侶嗎？不是的話，你怎麼對我硬了？」

「就叫你、放手！」前額用力磕在蔣瀚丞鼻樑上，男人吃痛地撇開頭，正好讓發狠的少年再朝肩窩一口咬下。

「唔哈……不愧是我的小狼狗。」蔣瀚丞扯下領帶，毫不費力地提起少年雙手，俐落綁上椅背靠頸，束得死緊，「看來我們找錯方向了，你我之間根本不需要什麼狗屁約會。」

伸手一拉一堆，座椅向後退至最底，男人抬腳順勢跨了過去。「果然還是這個行程比較適合我們。」

蔣瀚丞一手箍著對方的腰，另隻手三兩下解開少年褲頭，探進棉布繼續方才的摩挲揉抓，羅予只抿緊了唇，不讓自己發出一點聲音。

男人撫弄的力道時而溫柔時而凶暴，許是太熟悉那雙粗糙的手，羅予還未反抗下身便起了反應，對方也十分清楚如何撩撥他，拉開布料，厚繭一下下精準擦過性器敏感處，少年被奇異的快感弄得顫抖連連，他恨極了自己的敏感，身體卻背叛似地迎合男人的指掌，溫度一點一點升高。

「真可愛。才沒碰幾下，馬上就淌水了。」

指腹惡意地勾進軟溝，羅予重噴一聲鼻息；見少年仍舊不肯鬆口，蔣瀚丞襲上霸道的吻，試圖以唇舌扳開對方，卻冷不防再遭狠咬。

「嘶——還是一樣倔，我喜歡。」蔣瀚丞對著肩膀抹了抹滲血的下唇，而後攤開手掌穩穩地握住少年下身，不似先前的玩弄，有規律地捋動起來。「但你好硬、好溼，口是心非呢。」

「要我放手可以，叫出來，我就放過你。」

少年自是不肯，緊閉雙眼將臉埋進自己手臂中。

快感在堆疊，呼吸也不斷加重，不知道什麼時候已經咬不住唇，他喘著氣，張大嘴喊出無聲的呻吟。

「來，叫出來，我放過你。」男人複誦。

羅予只是將臉埋得更深。他聽見自己心跳狂擊的聲音，也感受到男人拍在頸側熾熱的鼻息，但最多的還是來自下身催著他攀至頂峰的快意，胯部不由自主地隨之上下擺動，逐漸加大擺幅。

驀地，蔣瀚丞鬆開手，一併扯掉少年上方的領帶，羅予拱起的腰身撲了個空，雙手重重墜下，情慾頓時失了方向。他不解地看像蔣瀚丞，雙眼迷離。

「我改變主意了，你走吧。」嘴上雖說如是，但男人眉眼帶笑，饒有興致地來回看著少年滿臉潮紅，以及下方未得宣洩而輕輕發顫的性器。

少年雙腿大敞，身軀綿軟地癱在座椅上，帶著七分錯愕、三分賭氣，他甚至沒收回手整理一身凌亂。

「現在你有兩個選擇，一，下車離開，二，」蔣瀚丞向後靠，反手拉開前座的置物箱，「擴張給我看，讓我操你。」

◇

他該走，應該要走的。

但再回過神自己已經接過潤滑液，長褲褪至膝窩，背對男人塌下腰。

蔣瀚丞滿足地揚起嘴角，抬手往少年臀瓣狠狠搧下，「好狗狗，我們就從兩指開始。」

羅予強忍淚水，緊咬牙關。

他又輸了，再一次敗給慾望，自願捧上尊嚴交予蔣瀚丞。

即使滿手潤滑也無法讓後穴一下承納兩指，撕裂的疼痛讓他冷汗直流，然而男人不留下半分耐心，抬手粗暴地將少年徘徊在外的指節直推到底。

痛哼差點闖出口，羅予閉著氣，陣陣哆嗦。

手腕被扣上時他嚇了一跳，男人抓著他的手輕輕重重地來回，少年無法穩住進出的方向，菊口明明還疼著，幾次按過敏感點卻已經能讓自己酥得發痠，下身泌出的淫液溼了雙腿，滴滴答答沾在椅墊上。

又痛又爽。怎麼會這樣。

「羅予。」

蔣瀚丞啞著嗓喚他，手裏動作不見緩，還能頗有餘裕地彎下身，雙唇落在少年腰窩細細摩挲，舔舐逐漸轉為吸吮，忽地狠狠烙下牙印。

「噢，羅予。」

一次次、一個個，咬痕從腰間綻放至頸後，在羅予背上排出占有的模樣。

「我的羅予，真美。」

少年將嗚咽盡數嚥下，渾身上下止不住地顫抖，似是討饒，又像渴求，直到男人抽手，氣息尚未緩過旋即迎來另一種形式的橫衝直撞，理智被搗得支離破碎。

「哈啊……好緊……不管操了多少回，還是這麼緊。」

扳過羅予下頜，蔣瀚丞侵略性的吻沒留下任何喘息機會，鐵腥味在唇齒間炸開，彷彿要將對方拆吃入腹般，蔣瀚丞用力吮著，不帶一絲憐惜。

低吼自男人喉間溢出，如同野獸征服獵物的宣告。

羅予被吻得暈暈沉沉，來不及辨別男人放開手後緩下速度是為了什麼，身體已經主動配合起對方逐漸加重的力道，任憑熱燙的陽物一下比一下猛烈地闖進甬道深處，再盡根抽出，帶出的潤滑液順著臀縫滑落大腿。慾望逐漸淹過理智，他渴望更多。

車裏不像室內寬敞，可蔣瀚丞還是找到角度按著對方大開大闔地操幹，腿根撞上臀部，啪啪聲響混著淫靡水聲，聲聲催著情慾向上漫漲，蔣瀚丞撈起少年的慾望，重新套弄。

「我給了你機會，你還是沒逃。」

男人低沉的嗓音再度響起，他無暇顧及。

「我說我們是情侶，你沒找理由反駁。」

新一波攻勢再起，前後遭受夾擊，少年再也抓不住椅背，嘴角淌出唾液，卻依舊吞擋著呻吟，不願發出任何聲響。

「你很興奮、很硬，還爽成這樣。」

進犯的力道愈發瘋狂，少年難以自控地胡亂扭動，直至腰身猛地弓起，一道白濁毫無預警噴射而出，短暫空白後只剩屈辱的淚水。

身體似乎不是自己的。

穴口違背意志地吸咬著，彷彿意猶未盡於高潮的歡愉，溼熱的腸壁此時定也是一鬆一窒的吧。

不該這樣的。一定是哪裏錯了。

埋於體內的凶器又脹大幾分，後方傳來男人粗重的喘息，像是捨不得抽離般，男人嵌著他調整姿勢，大手掰開臀瓣，碩物再度馳騁。

「你說，不是情侶，那是什麼？」

是什麼？他不知道。

或許他從來就沒弄懂過，自己是抱著什麼樣的心態任由對方這般無理取鬧。

男人似汪洋，而他是航於其中的小船，掙扎求存、小心翼翼。海面平靜時能感受到對方內斂而溫柔的撫觸，卻總在自己就要被安逸表象騙過的下一個瞬間翻起滔天巨浪，他被拍成碎片，沉至名為蔣瀚丞的慾望中。

周而復始，再再反覆無常。

這是愛嗎？

不，他不懂愛，而蔣瀚丞沒有愛。

那些充其量只是雙方的單向索求，他同他索討，他向他求要，如此而已。

就像現在。或痛或爽，早就分辨不清。

男人像是有無限體力，不曾停下的動作撞碎他的意識，他再無反抗，疲軟的性器牽著絲滑黏液，身下清清濁濁，腥溼一片。

羅予不是沒想過要逃，但手上的槳早在不知道什麼時候便已丟失，連木片都不剩。

如果說這也是愛，那他認了。

Fin.


End file.
